barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Land of Make-Believe / Can You Sing That Song (Standard Version)
2005 for 2010 Opening Previews * Lions Gate Entertainment FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Tommy Nelson Logo (2005-2013) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 74 * Part 1: The Land of Make Believe Intro * Part 2: TLOMB - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The Land of Make Believe (2005 Version) * Part 4: TLOMB - Chapter 2 * Part 5: The Wheels on the Bus (2005 Version) * Part 6: TLOMB - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Library (2005 Version) * Part 8: TLOMB - Chapter 4 * Part 9: That's What an Island Is (2005 Version) * Part 10: TLOMB - Chapter 5 * Part 11: If I Lived Under the Sea (2005 Version) * Part 12: TLOMB - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Jungle Adventure (2005 Version) * Part 14: TLOMB - Chapter 7 * Part 15: The Not-So-Magical Magician (2005 Version) * Part 16: TLOMB - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Colors Make Me Happy (2005 Version) * Part 18: TLOMB - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Everybody Needs a Nap (2005 Version) * Part 20: TLOMB - Chapter 10 * Part 21: The Ants Go Marching (2005 Version) * Part 22: TLOMB - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Please and Thank You (2005 Version) * Part 24: TLOMB - Chapter 12 * Part 25: It's Time to Celebrate (2005 Version) * Part 26: TLOMB - Chapter 13 * Part 27: It's Good to Be Home (2005 Version) * Part 28: TLOMB - Chapter 14 * Part 29: I Love You (2005 Version) * Part 30: TLOMB - Chapter 15 * Part 31: The Land of Make Believe Credits * Part 32: Can You Sing That Song Intro * Part 33: CYSTS - Chapter 1 * Part 34: If You're Happy and You Know It (2005 Version) * Part 35: CYSTS - Chapter 2 * Part 36: Taking Turns (2005 Version) * Part 37: CYSTS - Chapter 3 * Part 38: If All the Raindrops (2005 Version) * Part 39: CYSTS - Chapter 4 * Part 40: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2005 Version) * Part 41: CYSTS - Chapter 5 * Part 42: Mr Knickerbocker (2005 Version) * Part 43: CYSTS - Chapter 6 * Part 44: I Can Be Anything (2005 Version) * Part 45: CYSTS - Chapter 7 * Part 46: A Rock N Roll Star (2005 Version) * Part 47: CYSTS - Chapter 8 * Part 48: I'm a Builder (2005 Version) * Part 49: CYSTS - Chapter 9 * Part 50: Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me (2005 Version) * Part 51: CYSTS - Chapter 10 * Part 52: Little Miss Muffet (2005 Version) * Part 53: CYSTS - Chapter 11 * Part 54: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (2005 Version) * Part 55: CYSTS - Chapter 12 * Part 56: Find the Numbers in Your House (2005 Version) * Part 57: CYSTS - Chapter 13 * Part 58: Hickory Dickory Dock (2005 Version) * Part 59: CYSTS - Chapter 14 * Part 60: By Myself (2005 Version) * Part 61: CYSTS - Chapter 15 * Part 62: Baby Bop's Blankey (2005 Version) * Part 63: CYSTS - Chapter 16 * Part 64: A Silly Hat (2005 Version) * Part 65: CYSTS - Chapter 17 * Part 66: Old King Cole (2005 Version) * Part 67: CYSTS - Chapter 18 * Part 68: Move Your Body (2005 Version) * Part 69: CYSTS - Chapter 19 * Part 70: The Dino Dance (2005 Version) * Part 71: CYSTS - Chapter 20 * Part 72: I Love You (Late 2005 Version) * Part 73: CYSTS - Chapter 21 * Part 74 and Final Part: Can You Sing That Song Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * The Land of Make-Believe (video) * Can You Sing That Song